All Fair In Love and War?
by Amaterasu.Goddess.of.Sun
Summary: “So James, what do you say? All Fair in Love and War,” asked Lily Evans. James straightened to his tallest and replied,” I’ve never seen a difference between the two. So yes, I believe so.” Lily smiled,” Excellent.”
1. Only The Beginning

"All Fair In Love And War?"  
  
"So James, what do you say? All Fair in Love and War," asked Lily Evans. James straightened to his tallest and replied," I've never seen a difference between the two. So yes, I believe so." Lily smiled," Excellent."  
  
Author's Note: *walks in wearing a pirates hat and brandishing a sword* Alas you scallywags! I just finished Pirates of the Caribbean! Argh! It was the damn best movie ever made! Alas! So is Haunted Mansion! So all ye landlubbers must go see it, hear! *pulls out sword and points it at audience* And if any of you even think about saying parlette (sp?) I'll slit your throat!!!  
  
Ahem....  
  
What ye want you landlubber!?  
  
Excuse me. *normal girl walks in with a pencil behind her ear* What are you doing here?  
  
Because you went temporarily insane, you dog!  
  
Exactly. And my temporary insanity has worn off so buh-bye. *smile*  
  
No way shall I allow a landlubber take over me ship and send me to Davey Jones' Locker!  
  
....Well this "landlubber" ought to lock you up in the brig.  
  
Argh! And how will ya do that I ask?  
  
Like this. *snaps her finger and pirate girl disappears*  
  
Now anyways, I am bored and have nothing else to do so I shall be writing a story on Lily and James. I specialize in Lily and James Fics and I pretty sure I'm sort of good at them. I have turned to this site since Inside Harry Potter .Com went off to join Stupid Land. So anyways, Warning now that there shall be OOTP spoilers. And this is a Comedy/Love/Action type thing. So have fun with this. It's a sort of diary and bewares of the fact I'm sort of insane. And enjoy the story I have so lovingly written for you.  
  
Character Descriptions: Lily Kathleen Evans (Lils): A quiet, smart, mysterious type of girl. Favorite subject is charms. Is only outgoing around her friends and when James Potter is provoking her. A little hot tempered. She has shoulder length dark red hair with bright green eyes.  
  
Artemis Loren MacDougal (Smarty Arty or Arty): Is not a boy, though a slight tomboy. She is a nice girl, very stylish and is very American-like. She also has top grades in all subjects, especially in charms. Has a very high temper, cannot stand being called names or having her friends hurt. She's very tough and doesn't take crap from anyone. She has long dark hair with warm brown eyes full of mischief.  
  
Katherine Cassandra Williams (Kiss Kate or Kat): A sweet, well mannered young lady. Is usually the one talking the other two out of something. Is the logic behind all the stuff they do. Favorite subject is History of Magic. If you ever see the three at a charity bake sale, she's behind it. Also an over-achiever. Has short and flippy blonde hair and blue eyes with a little mix of yellow.  
  
James Harry Potter (Jim, Jimmy, Prongs): Very sexy indeed. A humongous bighead and way conceited. Is the ring leader of the Marauders. Shaggy black hair a sparkling brown eyes and a gorgeous smile that would make any girl melt, except the girls said above.  
  
Sirius Lee Black (Padfoot, Snuffles): A very dashing character. Very energetic and outgoing. Very witty with comebacks and insults. Has mischievous smile that will strike fear into anybody. Hypnotizing blue eyes and short black hair.  
  
Remus Wolfgang Lupin (Rem, Remmy, Moony): A very polite chivalrous young man. Very smart and has a shy, cuteness about him. Is a werewolf yet shows no signs of temperament. Has short, sort of messy, brown hair and warm, loving hazel eyes.  
  
Chapter 1: Only the Beginning  
  
Hi, my name is Lily Kathleen Evans. I am 5'4, with shoulder length red hair and I have green eyes. And did I mention I'm a witch? Guess not, huh? Well I am one, a witch I mean. Found out on my birthday last week. Here I was minding my own business and eating my cocoa puffs when an owl swooped in, dropped a letter right in my cocoa puffs and fled. You know the first thing that came to mind?  
  
Dammit, my cocoa puffs.  
  
My mother, who was also in the kitchen, stood with her mouth open as I picked up the letter and threw it aside checking if my cereal was still good.  
  
"Stupid owl," I muttered and took another huge bite.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
I looked at her quickly," What? It couldn't have dirtied my cereal too much!"  
  
My mother gave me one of those looks like, 'what are you talking about???'.  
  
"Lily Kathleen Evans an owl just flew in here, dropped a letter in your cereal and flew out again. Aren't you even going to acknowledge the letter it delivered???"  
  
"Oh, I was gonna do that later."  
  
My mother gave me one of her famous stares and I quickly snatched up the letter and opened the intricate wax seal.  
  
I Dear Miss Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... I  
  
"Well," my mother inquired.  
  
"Some kind of joke or something. It says I'm a witch and have been accepted to some kind of school or whatever."  
  
Her eyes widened and she snatched up the letter. I saw her emerald eyes scan side to side reading the old-fashioned writing.  
  
"Well Lily... I think just to be sure we should go to this place, Diagon Alley."  
  
"Ofay," I answered with a mouth full of cereal.  
  
She rolled her eyes and said," Finish your precious cereal and get your coat. We're going to visit this place."  
  
"Wait I want to show Artemis and Kate. That alright?"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, just make it quick."  
  
When I ran over to their house I found out my two best friends in the world had gotten the same exact letters. Artemis MacDougal and Katherine Williams.  
  
"Oh my freaking God!" shouted Artemis when she found out. "This is awesome! I never imagined you would be a witch. Of course I knew I was one since I'm a pureblood."  
  
"Pureblood?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot you have a lot of catching up to do. Don't worry, I'm here for you. A pureblood is someone who was born in an all witch family. Your parents are muggles, non-magic folk, and had no idea about magic. On the other hand my parents are a witch and wizard and have always known I was one too. They've also been hoping I'd be accepted to Hogwarts. "  
  
"Ummm," I answered puzzledly," Okay?"  
  
"It'll all make sense soon enough. Come on! We have to see if Kate got one too!"  
  
"Wait. So there are such things as witches?"  
  
"Well duh, I mean whaddya think it was? A joke?"  
  
" No, 'course not."  
  
So Artemis dragged me over to Kate's house and she had gotten one too. So after we all babbled about it for a few minutes (okay, okay, a half an hour is more like it) but after we all jumped in my mother's car and took a road trip down to London.  
  
My mother dropped us off and immediately Kate started her logic.  
  
"I don't see any Leaky Pot," said Kate briskly. She was still unconvinced this was all real.  
  
"It's Leaky Cauldron Kate, not 'Leaky Pot'," Artemis replied like it was obvious.  
  
"Well, pardonne moi, Madame MacDougal. By all means lead us with your superb navigating skills."  
  
Artemis squinted and said," Don't you sass me young lady."  
  
"Hey guys-" I said.  
  
"I'll 'sass' you all I want."  
  
"Guys!," I said a little louder this time.  
  
"Uh-uh. No you won't! Not unless you want a one-way ticket to-"  
  
"GUYS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.  
  
"What???" they both shouted at me with reproachful looks.  
  
"It's right there!" I replied, pointing to a nearby building. It was very dark and was practically unnoticeable unless you were actually looking for the specific place.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
So I lead the way into the place and we all kind of stopped and took in our surroundings. It sure didn't look like a shop where you'd buy all the things we needed on the list. It looked like a place you'd go to get drunk, which was obviously what some of the customers had in mind.  
  
"Can I help you Misses'?"  
  
"Um, yeah," replied Artemis stepping in front of me," we're looking for Diagon Alley. We're first years."  
  
"Oh, yes. Well right this way ladies," and the man escorted us into a backlot with a couple of boxes and stuff.  
  
"This is Diagon Alley?" Kate whispered.  
  
"Would you just shut up with your logic already!" I whispered menacingly.  
  
Kate clamped her mouth shut and glared reproachfully.  
  
The man tapped a bunch of bricks with a stick, or what I later found out a wand, and all of a sudden the wall started to open. Yeah, you read that right. Open! The wall! OPEN! It was totally awesome!  
  
"There ya are, misses'! Welcome to Diagon Alley."  
  
I was stunned, Kate was practically drooling and Artemis smiled and said smugly, "I told you so."  
  
And with that we entered the amazing place and began one of our many adventures as being witches. 


	2. Opposite Sides Of A Galleon

"All Fair In Love And War?"  
  
"So James, what do you say? All Fair in Love and War," asked Lily Evans. James straightened to his tallest and replied," I've never seen a difference between the two. So yes, I believe so." Lily smiled," Excellent."  
  
Authors Note: I would like to thank my two reviewers: Enchanted Spirit and Colleen. Thanks and I'm very happy that my reviewers think it's funny. I'm having loads of fun writing this so I hope you have loads of fun reading it.  
  
Chapter Two: Opposite Sides Of A Galleon  
  
Well, I'll tell you one thing. There is now someone in my life I actually *hate*. A James Potter, self-appointed prince of the wizarding world. Honestly! What are parents are teaching their kids today? Well, let me explain what happened first, shall I?  
  
We first went to Gringotts the wizard bank. Where Kate and I exchanged our money and Artemis took some money out of her family's account.  
  
After Artemis, Kate and I entered the bright sunshine outside, we headed to the first thing on our list: Uniforms.  
  
"Damn," Artemis replied after I announced first thing we needed were uniforms," I hate uniforms. They restrict my right to individuality!"  
  
"Oh, stop fussing. We only wear them during school days," answered Kate, causing Artemis to pout and stop whining.  
  
"Well, now if I'm allowed to talk. We need to find somewhere to get this stuff," Lily said searching nearby shops.  
  
"That'd be Madame Malkin's Robe Shop. Down this way some," announced Artemis leading the way.  
  
Kate gave her a quizzical look and asked," How do you know that?"  
  
"I've been here a couple times. But the reason I didn't know how to get in back there was I always travel via Floo Powder."  
  
"Floo Powder?" Kate said skeptically.  
  
Artemis nodded and replied," Yes, Floo. It's a way of transportation for witches and wizards."  
  
"Oh," and with no further ado Kate and I followed the All-Knowing Artemis.  
  
As we entered the shop a smiling, squat witch approached us, she was dressed in all pink.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies! Hogwarts first years, I presume?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Kate replied politely.  
  
After, I heard Artemis mutter," Suck up..."  
  
I suppressed the urge to giggle.  
  
The woman I assumed was Madame Malkin, put each of us on our own stool and left to the back to fetch some robes.  
  
"Well, this is kind of boring," said Artemis staring at the ceiling.  
  
"That's because you have the attention span of a two year old," replied Kate with a small laugh.  
  
"Well at least I don't suck up to every grown person I meet."  
  
Kate opened her mouth to retort but I beat her to it," Say another word and I swear the minute get my wand I'll blow you up into oblivion."  
  
Kate shut her mouth quickly and didn't talk until Madame Malkin came back and started fitting her first.  
  
I looked around the shop and saw three boys on the other side of the shop. One with short black hair, light brown hair, and another who had glasses and very messy black hair. The one with glasses was on the stool still getting fitted while the other boys watched.  
  
Artemis leaned over and said," Wow, they sure don't make them like that in the non-magic world eh?"  
  
I laughed and playfully pushed a smiling Artemis.  
  
"Maybe we should introduce ourselves. I get the one with the cute bum."  
  
"Oh stop it! Look, she's starting to fit you," I said as Madame Malkin threw a long robe over her head. Artemis, though still smiling, didn't talk.  
  
I then stole another glance at the boys and saw the boy being fitted had finished and was now paying for his things. As he dropped the coins into the witch's hand he looked up and our eyes met for a second. I don't know what happened but my stomach gave a sort of twitch and I looked away quickly. I didn't look back until I heard the tinkle of the door sound.  
  
After all three of us had paid for our robes we headed back out into the street and I looked down at the list.  
  
"Next stop is...books," I said looking up at Artemis who smiled brought her hand up to her forehead in salute and replied," Aye, aye Captain! On to Flourish and Blotts!"  
  
With that she marched up the street towards another shop.  
  
After we'd gotten our books, which by the way were as heavy as a medium- sized St. Bernard, we headed of and got the small nick-knacks we needed. We got our cauldrons, phials, telescope and brass scales. After we came out of the shop Artemis grinned and announced," That leaves one last and final thing! Wands!"  
  
Kate raised one eyebrow and said," We actually have to wave around sticks to perform magic?"  
  
Artemis glared and replied," If I didn't like you when you're not skeptical I would pummel your face right now."  
  
Kate smirked and said," We all know it's true Miss Temper Tantrum."  
  
Artemis' face flushed red and she stomped off towards a shop named Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. I stared at the sign for a moment before Kate pulled me into the shop. As soon as the door closed it become strangely silent. Artemis sat in a small chair pouting, and a man with pale blue eyes walked out from the farthest row of thin boxes.  
  
"Good afternoon Miss MacDougal, Miss Williams and Miss Evans. I was wondering when you'd be here."  
  
I was officially creeped out okay. This guy knew my name and the names of my friends. Maybe he was some kind of stalker or-  
  
Artemis whispered to me," Whatever you're saying in that head of yours, he's not a stalker. He's just a bit mysterious that way."  
  
Oh, nevermind then.  
  
He measured Artemis' left arm. Then started measuring her all over. Then I realized the measuring tape was doing it by itself. My mouth dropped open as it finished measuring and fell to the floor.  
  
"Yes, I remember your parents' wands very well indeed Miss MacDougal. Your mother," he talked as he searched the many boxes for something," favored a wand of holly, the core was phoenix feather and it was about ten inches long."  
  
He picked out two boxes then continued further down the row and began talking again," your father had one of beechwood with dragon heartstring, eleven inches I believe. And there we go. Shall we give these a try?"  
  
He walked back to us with five boxes in hand, he opened the first one and handed it to Artemis," Holly with unicorn hair, nine inches, very supple."  
  
Artemis waved the wand and a nearby lamp's light bulb burst. I jumped and Kate grabbed my arm.  
  
"Ah, not quite. Let's see, how about this one? Willow, phoenix feather, eleven and a half inches long, good for Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Artemis reluctantly took the wand and gave it a wave, and an umbrella case behind Kate and I exploded. Umbrellas and canes flew towards the ceiling some puncturing the ceiling and sticking, others falling to the ground with a clatter.  
  
Mr. Ollivander said," I guess not. Let me see..." He then turned to get another wand.  
  
Kate walked up behind a stunned Artemis and snatched the wand away from her.  
  
"Give me that! You're going to kill somebody," and she slapped the wand on the desk and retreated back to beside me.  
  
Mr. Ollivander took out another wand and said," Ebony, phoenix feather, eleven and a half inches long. Great for Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Artemis took the wand, purple and gold sparks flew out. Kate gasped and I grinned.  
  
Artemis smiled and said," Great!"  
  
"Next please, ah, yes. Miss Williams. Muggle parents of course, but a fine young woman all the same. I have the perfect wand for you."  
  
He disappeared down a row of boxes a returned with one thin box. He opened it and said," Holly with unicorn hair, ten inches long. Give it a wave."  
  
Kate took the wand and gave it a small wave. This time a long ribbon flew out of the end and tied itself into a bow. It then fell to the floor.  
  
"Yes, yes just as I thought. Now time for Miss Evans."  
  
I gulped and took a small step forward. He gave her a piercing stare and nodded. He walked down a few rows and pulled out three wands. He walked back and gave me the first one.  
  
The first two didn't work and I'm not telling you what happened. Let's just say it wasn't pretty and leave it at that but in the end I was given a ten and a quarter inch long wand made of willow, really swishy. And he said it was good for charms.  
  
After this we trooped outside and stopped in front of the shop.  
  
"Well," said Kate looking at her watch," We still have 45 minutes before your mum picks us up. I was thinking since we all still have quite a bit of money left, we should buy ourselves an animal."  
  
"Yah," replied Artemis with a grin on her face," you can buy a tea cup poodle. They're just like you, sweet on the outside, little devils on the inside,"  
  
Kate turned a deep magenta and said," Why I oughta-"  
  
Artemis smirked and egged her more," Catch me if you can Kiss Kate!"  
  
Artemis ran up the street and Kate followed her screaming," YOU JUST WAIT ARTEMIS! I'LL KICK YOUR BUM FROM HERE TO JUPITER!!!"  
  
I sighed and said," Here we go again..."  
  
We walked out of the pet store, me with a new barn owl named Codie. Kate with a black owl named Hekate. And Artemis came out with a big bruise on her arm and a small, furry, black puppy that never grew up, its name was Aristotle.  
  
We were all hanging out in front of the shop when some one shouted," OY! Watch your heads!"  
  
All of a sudden a racquetball hit Artemis smack in the head. It took a while for Artemis to be able to see without her eyes crossing, but when she did the boy who had been in the robe shop on the stool ran up and snatched up the racquetball. She gave him the dirtiest look as her face grew steadily redder.  
  
"Sorry girls," said the boy with a small smile as he rumpled the back of his hair making it even messier," I told my friend Sirius to be careful." And he pointed to the other boy with black hair who waved and gave a smile.  
  
Man, were these boys hott. Artemis had been right, they sure didn't make them like that back home.  
  
Artemis was apparently too mad to care," Look, watch where your throwing things! You shouldn't even be throwing things in a crowd like this you moron."  
  
Something flashed in the boys eyes as he said," I'm terribly sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I am James Potter, those two dimwits over there are my friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."  
  
"Dimwits is right," said Artemis quite audibly.  
  
I replied," Don't be too witty Arty. He said he was sorry."  
  
Artemis pouted and shut her mouth.  
  
James smiled and said," How bout I bring them over?"  
  
"Sure," I said politely.  
  
He ran over to them and I saw they had a quick conversation. The boy named Sirius smiled, it was actually kind of scary. It had a mischievous vibe about it. And the boy named Remus frowned and said something and the other boys looked like they agreed. And then they made their way over.  
  
The six of us talked for a while until it all went bad.  
  
James brought some butterbeers and we all gave a toast hoping we'd al be in the same house. As soon as Artemis took a sip of her brink her hair turned Electric Blue.  
  
Kate spat her drink all over the table and I choked as my sip went down the wrong tube. On the other hand, James and Sirius thought it very funny as Artemis asked what was wrong. Kate slowly took her mirror from her purse and handed it to Artemis. Then Kate and I both clapped our hands to our ears and braced ourselves.  
  
Artemis looked into the mirror and...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
And for the first time in my life I saw my best friend Artemis cry. She didn't even cry the time she was pushed off the slide by Jo Macintyre and broke her arm. She just punched him with her good arm as she was dragged off to the nurses office. But she sure cried this time. And amazingly enough Kate hugged her and tried to calm her.  
  
I, on the other hand, was furious.  
  
I walked right up to James who was clutching his stomach he thought it was so funny, and slapped him across the face.  
  
He stopped his laughing immediately rubbing his cheek looking at me with awe. He had obviously never been slapped before.  
  
"You-you-you bastard! I hope you're happy because that is the last prank you will be playing on any of us! And if you thought it was funny, you've got another thing coming to you! And if you are in the same house as me and my friends there will be hell to pay!"  
  
James recovered and answered," Oh really?" He looked me up and down and I felt my temper rise even more. " Would you like to go out some time?"  
  
My eyes widened at this.  
  
"What? WHAT? You just made my friend cry because you turned her hair blue and now you're asking me to GO OUT WITH YOU???"  
  
"Yes, I think it might be love."  
  
"Love? Love... OH MY GOD, I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!"  
  
I took a deep breath then thought about it then asked," Have you ever heard the saying," All Is Fair in Love and War" ?"  
  
James rose an eyebrow and said yes.  
  
"So James, what do you say? All fair in love and war," I asked him coolly.  
  
James straightened to his tallest and replied," I've never seen a difference between the two. So yes, I believe so."  
  
I smiled and said," Excellent."  
  
I picked up my butterbeer took a small swig and said," We're opposite sides of a galleon James. So I believe you have declared love," another sip," and I have declared war."  
  
And I poured the ¾ of the bottle I didn't drink all over his shaggy black haired head.  
  
"Have a nice day Mr. Potter," and I grabbed Kate and Artemis, dragging them off to the exit. 


	3. Two Flowers, Many Thorns

"All Fair In Love And War?"  
  
"So James, what do you say? All Fair in Love and War," asked Lily Evans. James straightened to his tallest and replied," I've never seen a difference between the two. So yes, I believe so." Lily smiled," Excellent."  
  
Authors Note: Okay. Wow, you guys. I may not be getting a whole lot of reviews but I am seriously on a roll. Thanks to my newest reviewers. And here's some more.  
  
Chapter Three: Two Flowers, Many Thorns  
  
(a/n: does anybody get what this title means?)  
  
The Blue Hair Fiasco was the worst experience Artemis had ever gone through. Artemis did not come out of her room until her parents came home from work and sorted it all out. It had been quite a scene.  
  
"Who on earth did this to you Artemis?" questioned Josephine MacDougal as she , with a flick of her wand, returned Artemis' hair to it's normal hue.  
  
Artemis sniffed and said in a gasping voice," J-James P-P-Potter!"  
  
Josephine's face went from anger to understanding," Oh, yes...I should've known. Not to worry darling, Nora, James' mother, has been having a few problems with him these last few months. He's being absolutely awful to anyone who angers him, a bit of egotitis, if you know what I mean?" said Josephine with a slight smile.  
  
She then turned to me," You better get home Lily. You only have two more days with your family."  
  
I smiled," In that case: Can I stay with you? Please? Please-please-please- please-please???"  
  
"Home. Now."  
  
With a disappointed nod I trudged out the room.  
  
~~  
  
Today's the day. Today's the day I, Lily Kathleen Evans, am to become a full-fledged witch. It is quite exciting.  
  
......  
  
WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING??? IT'S TERRIFYING! What if I get on the train and they say it was mistake? What if I try to do magic and nothing happens? What if I trip and fall in front of the WHOLE school and make a complete fool out of myself???  
  
....I want my mummy.  
  
"Mother!" I shouted racing down the stairs and embracing her in bone- crushing hug.  
  
"Oh! Um, Lily... sweetie... I can't breath..," she said trying to pry herself away from me.  
  
I realized what she meant and loosened my hold a bit, allowing her to breath. I muttered an embarrassed sorry and blushed.  
  
"It's alright, now what is it you are absolutely terrified of? Was your sister walking around in her mud mask again? I told her she'll scare the neighbors into moving if she didn't stop doing that.  
  
I giggled," No mother, she's not having another spa day. I'm...I'm scared of going to Hogwarts. What if I go and they say there was some kind of mistake? And then they'd have to do some sort of spell to make me forget then send me home. And then I'll be all alone until summer vacation when the year ends! And then-"  
  
"And then," my mother interjected," you'd wake up and realize it had all been a nightmare. And you really were a witch who'd never be alone when you have great friends who would do anything to be with you."  
  
I looked up at my mother's beautiful face and asked," You really think I am a witch?"  
  
"Of course you are. It explains why you would walk around with a towel draped over your shoulders saying you would soon be the Queen of England."  
  
"Hey, I forgot I used to do that," I said with shock," I really do want to be the Queen of England!"  
  
"Not in this dimension, now go get your trunk so we can get going."  
  
~~  
  
My whole family was downstairs ready to walk over to Arty's where we would say our goodbye's and have Artemis' mother take us. All except Petunia Marie Evans.  
  
"Petunia! PETUNIA! I swear if you do not get down here right now young lady, you will be grounded for a month!"  
  
My sister appeared at the top of the stairs scowling, wither her sharp blue eyes narrowed with dislike.  
  
You see, my sister and I don't have the healthiest relationship. We despise each other. The dislike grew when I received my Hogwarts letter. Petunia hated anything, and I mean ANYTHING, that wasn't how it was supposed to be.  
  
"I can't believe you're ALLOWING her to go to this Freak School!" shouted Petunia.  
  
"Imagine what everyone will think if they find out!," continued Petunia, her eyes fixing me with a glare that could kill.  
  
Samuel Potter came into the argument.  
  
"Petunia Evans, if you do not come quietly and be decent to your sister I will assure you that there will be after school mentoring and no more dates with this Vernon Dursley fellow."  
  
My father knew he had hit her hard. Petunia hated mentoring children, they were never normal enough for her. And she would DIE if she didn't see or talk to Porkster for at least a day. Porkster is her boyfriend Vernon. He's a vulgar boy. Of course they make the perfect couple.  
  
Both hate me. Both hate individuality. Both hate me. Both love making other people feel bad. And did I mention both hate me?  
  
Anyways, Petunia disappeared then returned with her coat on and walked down the stairs. She walked past us all and walked out the door.  
  
'Well," I said cheerfully," At least she's in a good mood."  
  
~~  
  
"Alright," said Mrs. MacDougal in a hurried voice," hurry up, hurry up. I didn't realize how much traffic there was."  
  
And she pointed at the barrier between nine and ten.  
  
"Yes Mrs. MacDougal," Kate announced," That's the barrier between nine and ten but I do not see a Platform 9 ¾."  
  
"Don't be silly Kate, it's right here. I'm pointing at it. Now go."  
  
Kate and I exchanged glances.  
  
"no Mrs. MacDougal," I said timidly," that's a wall. You can't walk through walls."  
  
"Who says," asked Mrs. MacDougal.  
  
She walked up to the barrier and went to lean casually on it. But suddenly she disappeared... INTO the wall!  
  
Artemis looked thoughtfully at the barrier and said," I thought so."  
  
Kate looked to Artemis and asked in a panicked voice," What did you think? Your mother just disappeared! We should inform Scotland Yard-"  
  
Artemis pushed us forward until we were right in front of the barrier. She then shoved us into the wall. I closed my eyes, preparing for the large amount of pain to be inflicted upon me, but none came. Instead a loud whistle sounded and Mrs. MacDougal shouted," Hurry girls! Five minutes!"  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Kate and I were being dragged by Mrs. MacDougal, towards a large scarlet steam engine. Artemis was following in our wake.  
  
" Oh my God," said Kate in disbelief.  
  
My feelings exactly. 


	4. Welcome To Hogwarts

Chapter 4: Welcome To Hogwarts  
  
"Well...this is interesting," I said quietly as the three of us sat in a compartment.  
  
Artemis was quiet until," I'm bored. Can I go prank someone?"  
  
Kate answered that question quickly.  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"SHHH!"  
  
I put my head to the wall and listened. I could hear three very familiar voices.  
  
"Lily...," Artemis said in a worried voice," walls don't talk."  
  
I rolled my eyes and said," You think I don't know that! Come here and listen! It's Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest..."  
  
Kate and Arty scrambled over and put their ears to the wall next to me. We could hear very distantly...  
  
"So what's our first plan of action on the Slytherins," asked Sirius excitedly.  
  
"Well... I was thinking about sneaking into the kitchens on the first day and jinxing the food."  
  
"Yeah! And-"  
  
But nothing was heard after that for I pulled my ear away with disgust.  
  
"What little buggers!"  
  
"Cute little buggers is more like-"  
  
Smack!  
  
"Ouch!" shouted Artemis as she was slapped by me.  
  
"THEY TURNED YOUR HAIR BLUE!"  
  
Artemis smiled and said," Oh...yeah."  
  
I couldn't believe how Artemis could forgive them just like that. I muttered to them about needing a walk and stepped out of the compartment. I then slowly started my way around the train to cool off. Until I met up with the Three Amigos.  
  
I was about to turn the corner when I heard James say," I'm not liking you every second I talk to you. What did you say your name was again?"  
  
"Severus Snape," said a voice cold and dark that I didn't recognize.  
  
"Well Snivellus, how about we have a little fun? Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
A sudden thump sounded. I felt my face grow hot and I turned the corner, wand raised. I was facing their backs so I did a nifty little spelled I learned reading the text.  
  
"Flipendo!"  
  
The two were knocked off their feet forward, sending their faces straight into the ground. I realized Remus wasn't there and felt a rush of happiness that at least one of them had some sensitivity. James and Sirius both groaned as they stood up and looked at their attacker. They were looking past me and up the hall.  
  
I closed my eyes in frustration and said," Hey! Idiots! I'm right here!"  
  
Their eyes snapped to me and both of their faces were consumed with quizzical looks.  
  
"Lily, did you see who put that spell on us?"  
  
.......  
  
"You moronic imbeciles!!!! IT WAS ME!"  
  
"Oh," said James," Why? I never did anything to you. I was just having a little fun with our new friend Snape."  
  
And he pointed to a young boy our age who had black greasy hair and a very large hooked nose. This must have been Severus Snape. I don't blame them. He was dang ugly. But that doesn't justify what they did. So I'll just tell them.  
  
I flicked my wand and muttered the counter curse. I had been doing a whole lot of reading.  
  
The boy scrambled to his feet and went for his wand but with another flick of my wand it went flying down the hall.  
  
With a glare at the boys and me he left.  
  
I rounded on them," What do you two think you are doing? There is no possible justification for what you just did to that poor boy! Honestly! What is it with you? Is there some kind of chemical imbalance in your brain? Perhaps we should send you to St. Mungos?"  
  
St. Mungos I learned from Artemis was a wizarding hospital.  
  
James eyed me with obvious wonder," Lily, you are one fine specimen. Cute, sweet natured and can take on Sirius and myself. That takes guts, would you like to go out sometime?"  
  
I smiled walked up until I was inches away from his bespectacled face and said in a deadly whisper," No, Potter. I would NOT like to go out with you sometime. In case you haven't noticed. I-do-not-like-you-very-much!" To emphasize my point better I poked my finger into his chest with every syllable.  
  
I whirled around with my hair flying and stomped off around the corner. Not before I left a little present.  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
And I smiled with satisfaction as I heard the two boys falls to ground.  
  
I walked into the compartment later on. Artemis and Kate had already changed into their uniform. They must of recognized I was angry when I went for my bag up on the top of the seat, pulled in down, slammed it on the seat making both of them jump. And start taking out what I needed.  
  
"Lily, honey...are you okay?" asked Kate timidly.  
  
I was so angry I could only get certain words out," Boys. In hall. Only two. Picking on. Ugly Boy. Spell from text. Didn't notice. Yell. Jinx."  
  
Kate looked to Artemis who had a knack for figuring out Lily. Artemis nodded and said," She met the boys in the hall, excluding Remus. They were picking on an ugly boy and Lily stopped them with a spell she read about but they didn't notice. So she obviously goes to next best thing which is yell and that didn't get through to them so she stomped off leaving a little jinx behind."  
  
Kate shook her head and asked," How do you do that?"  
  
Artemis polished her nails on her robes and said," What can I say? I'm just special."  
  
"Yeah," replied Kate," Special Ed."  
  
"No," corrected Artemis," Special Artemis. Not Ed."  
  
With that they started laughing, which caused me to laugh, which caused us all to collapse on one seat laughing our heads off. When we had settled down I changed into my robes and we talked. Finally a voice from somewhere announced," Hogsmeade Station."  
  
We all scrambled to the window to see the station.  
  
"Come on! COME ON! Let's go already!" Artemis shouted grabbing her bag and puppy, running out the door. Kate and I followed suit.  
  
"Firs' years tis' way! Firs' years!"  
  
The booming voice came from behind us so we turned. My mouth dropped as a humongous man holding a lantern called for the first years.  
  
Artemis whispered from somewhere next to me," Makes you feel like you're 5 again, don't it?"  
  
I suddenly heard a hoot of an owl and turned my head. Potter was coming off the train. I glared and pulled Kate and Artemis toward the man who had started walking.  
  
The man led us to boats that fit four. Kate, Artemis and I were joined by a handsome young boy named Amos Diggory. But he kept to himself the whole ride.  
  
On our way across what I assumed was a lake, Kate stuck her hand in the water but immediately pulled it back out as if it had stung her and exclaimed," Something touched me!"  
  
"Yep," said the humongous man named Hagrid," mus' be the Giant Squid. Don' worry your pretty lil' head. He won' hurt ya."  
  
Kate suddenly clung on to me and didn't let go, but Artemis looked over the side of the boat hoping to get a closer look.  
  
We finally reached the other side and got off the boats. There the man led us up a large amount of stone steps.  
  
"Well..." said Artemis in a tired voice," At least... we know... we won't have to worry... about... a work out..."  
  
I nodded, not daring to give up any breath I needed.  
  
When we reached the top Hagrid said bye and left us with a woman with hair tied up in a tight bun with square glasses.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, Head of The Gyffindor House. You will momentarily be sorted into your houses but first let me explain how things work. Houses as I mentioned are ways we divide you in groups. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You will have opportunities to gain points for your house or lose them. And the house with the most points at the end of the year shall receive the house cup in honor of their hard work. Now I shall lead you into a room and you will be sorted soon."  
  
So all of us followed her into a large room where we waited for her return. As we waited conversations erupted.  
  
"Alright, I'm bored again," said Artemis looking around.  
  
Kate gave an exasperated sigh and replied," You are ALWAYS bored."  
  
Artemis looked offended and said," Not always! Only when I have too sit for more than 30 seconds."  
  
I giggled and Kate glared at both of us. But Professor McGonagall entered and told us to follow her. So we did.  
  
"Adamak, Michelle!"  
  
...  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
...  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
...  
  
Kate, Artemis and I all crossed our fingers hoping, praying that he would not become a-  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Artemis opened her eyes and said," I must've done something REALLY bad in my past life to deserve this."  
  
"Ditto," chorused Kate and I.  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
Artemis patted me on the back and Kate gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I mustered up all the courage I could and headed towards the Hat of Doom. With my legs trembling I sat down and had the hat put on my head, it covered my eyes and a little voice said," Lily Evans... yes. Very smart indeed. Good trait for Raveclaw... But also brave, and noble... Good for Gryffindor. Nothing for Slytherin in you except maybe the times you like to bend the rules. You would not fit in Hufflepuff either... so I decide... GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
I practically collapsed with relief as I hurried off to the Gryffindor table. Making sure to stay away from Black.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
...  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
I clapped as Remus made his way to the Gryffindor table, he had on a lopsided smile and sat next to Black with obvious relief.  
  
"MacDougal, Artemis!"  
  
Artemis straightened and walked up to the hat with no trace of fear, she sat down and everyone waited until finally," GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Yes!" I exclaimed as Artemis bounded over to the seat next to me. She sat down and we both turned to await Kate's arrival. We could tell she was really nervous.  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
As soon as the hat hit his head it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
I frowned as he made his way towards Black and Remus, "How could they both make it into Gryffindor? They should've been put in Slyhterin."  
  
Artemis shrugged and turned back to the sorting. The numbers slowly dwindled until McGonagall called, "Williams, Katherine!"  
  
Kate kind of flinched at being called by her first name as she walked to the stool and sat down.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
Artemis and I jumped up, clapping and cheering as Kate, who was smiling with relief, ran to us and sat down.  
  
"Zorro, Wilson!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
As the last of the cheering died down, the headmaster stood up and started his speech. After 30 seconds Artemis was babbling again," I'm bored. When do we get to eat?"  
  
Kate buried her head in her hands and said," How did we ever get to have you in the group?"  
  
"Well," Artemis said matter-of-factly," When we were in preschool you were being beaten up by Debbie Vane so I went up and knocked her out and called her a snot-nosed brat. Thus you thanked me and said I would be your friend forever and ever and ever and-"  
  
"She loves telling this story..." Kate muttered to me under her breath.  
  
" And ever and ever and ever-"  
  
There was a sound of silverware clanking and I realized food had appeared out of no where. Since I was getting used to strange things I simply started to eat.  
  
"Ever and ever and ever and-"  
  
"ARTEMIS!"  
  
Artemis opened her eyes and said, "Eh?"  
  
"Eat."  
  
"Oh," and with a shrug Artemis began shoveling large amounts of potatoes on her plate. 


	5. Black, Purple and Blood

"All Fair In Love And War?"  
  
"So James, what do you say? All Fair in Love and War," asked Lily Evans. James straightened to his tallest and replied," I've never seen a difference between the two. So yes, I believe so." Lily smiled," Excellent."  
  
Authors Note: OOOOOOOKAY! I'm currently on MAJOR sugar rush. Lol. I tend to write better when I'm hyper though. According to my friends at least. And a BIG thank you to my anonymous reviewer for reminding me on the slight detail that the boys don't know Remus is a werewolf yet. And that they're not Animagis. So, here we go!  
  
Chapter 5: Black, Purple, and Blood  
  
I was just finishing my vanilla pudding when Artemis' head fell on my shoulder. I turned to tell her to get off but I noticed she was asleep with her mouth slightly open and giving soft snores every now and then. I smiled and poked Kate who was staring at her dessert, she jumped and said," What?"  
  
She looked over at Artemis and giggled," Miss Hyperactive got the hyper sucked out of her."  
  
I nodded and laughed. The dessert melted away and I poked Artemis gently," Arty...Arty wake up."  
  
She stirred and grumbled," Just five more minutes mummy..."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes and shook Artemis really hard," Arty! Wake up!"  
  
Artemis woke up with a start and said quickly," I didn't do it!"  
  
Kate smacked her own forehead and followed the Prefects. I scrambled out of my seat, dragging Artemis along with me.  
  
"Come on! Get a move on! We're going to get lost without them."  
  
We then raced out of the Great Hall.  
  
We caught up to them and unfortunately the boys were behind us. Potter kept on asking me about my love life, I simply ignored him. And Black started on Artemis," You're a very beautiful girl Artemis. Won't you go out with me? It's would be such an honor..."  
  
Artemis' cheeks tinged red and she swiftly stuck out her leg and swung it quickly behind her causing Sirius to be knocked off his feet entirely.  
  
Artemis smiled and said," Just a little move I learned from the cinema."  
  
As we walked away I heard James ask," What's a cinema?"  
  
Kate was laughing her head off," That was great! You've GOT to teach me that!"  
  
Artemis smiled and was about to answer when the group ahead stopped. Artemis slammed into the boy in front of her, who I noticed was Wilson Zorro. Her cheeks grew red as she laughed nervously and said, "Oops. Um, sorry."  
  
He gave her a gorgeous smile and said, "No problem."  
  
"Lion's Claws!"  
  
My attention was brought to the front where the male prefect had shouted, the painting he was talking to suddenly opened like a door to reveal a very cozy looking place. It had a blazing fire. Also big, squashy armchairs and couches.  
  
All of us filed in as the female prefect said," Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Gryffindors, and only Gryffindors are allowed in this area, same goes for the dormitories. Boys Dormitories are up the stairs and to the left, Girls Dormitories are the same on your right. Now it's off to bed with you all, I hope you've enjoyed Hogwarts so far."  
  
"Not really," said Artemis as we made our way towards the stairs, "Not with those idiots stalking us." And she pointed to the boys.  
  
"You said it sister," answered Kate walking up the stairs first.  
  
It turns out all three of us got our own room together. Each of us got a beautiful four poster bed and our own wardrobe. We decided to unpack today just to get it over with.  
  
Artemis was putting up posters of her favorite bands as I was unpacking my clothes. Kate was organizing the clothes she had already put in her wardrobe.  
  
The silence was broken when Kate said," Artemis, you do know that the boys are going to jinx you again? Right?"  
  
"Course I do. Better the reason I have planned a way of finding out how to stop it."  
  
I tried to ask, "But-"  
  
"Trust me Lils. I know what I'm doing."  
  
I shrugged and answered, "Sure Arty."  
  
Kate then smirked and said," Artemis likes that Zorro boy."  
  
Artemis blushed a deep red and said," Do not!"  
  
I laughed and said," Sure. And you weren't doing your I-like-this-guy laugh."  
  
"I WAS NOT!"  
  
Kate and I fell into a fit of giggles until there was a rapping on our door and a groggy voice said," Would ya'll just shut up already!"  
  
We stopped and got dressed for bed, then climbed into our sheets and fell asleep.  
  
I woke up to something warm and wet rubbing across my face. I peeked open my eyes to see Aristotle barking at me.  
  
"Aristotle!"  
  
Artemis came in fully dressed in her robes and said," Good job Tot. Okay Lils. Get up! We've got an hour!"  
  
I groaned and dragged myself out of bed. Then grabbed my clothes and toiletries and headed for the showers. I walked into the lavatory to see Kate applying eyeshadow to her eyelids.  
  
"Morning Lils."  
  
"Morning," I mumbled back turning on the nearest shower.  
  
When I had finished curling my hair I ran back to the dorm racing around to get my shoes on.  
  
Arty and Kate were waiting as I did this. When I joined them we all descended upon the common room together. Here we were greeted by the boys.  
  
"Good morning gorgeous," sang James putting his arm around me. I stepped on his toe and he gave a sharp yell.  
  
I smiled and answered," Do not, I repeat do NOT call me gorgeous Potter. And never EVER touch me again."  
  
But this time Sirius spoke," How about we escort you three to breakfast?"  
  
I was about to say no but to my complete surprise Artemis replied," Of course."  
  
Sirius and James exchanged looks that made me wonder what on earth was Artemis thinking?  
  
She walked beside Sirius to the portrait hole and it swung open. He gestured for her to go first and she smiled and suddenly she threw him through first.  
  
It seemed he tripped on something invisible and did a full flip in the air. He landed on his back with his face towards the ceiling. His eyes widened in shock and he shut them just in time. For a large amount of purple goop poured onto his handsome features.  
  
Artemis turned, with a smile of satisfaction, towards the boys who were standing with their mouths open with shock.  
  
"If you think us to be that thick you three MUST have yourselves checked out."  
  
She led the three of us out of the portrait hole, stepping over a groaning Sirius, and she turned again.  
  
"I believe you boys have met your match."  
  
As we all made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I came out of my shock and hugged Arty.  
  
"Oh my God! That was the most spectacular show I have ever in my life seen! How do you do it?"  
  
Artemis gave a sheepish smile and answered," I don't know. I just sense when people are up to something."  
  
Kate shook her head and answered," From now on Artemis will be the Prank Detector."  
  
We all laughed at this as we entered the Hall. The skies outside were a robin egg blue and there were cheerful little clouds floating across them. We sat down and immediately started on our breakfast.  
  
Ten minutes later the boys walked in and Sirius was scowling as Slytherins made smart remarks to him. This was due to the fact that something in the goop must've turned the persons hair purple. As the boys walked by, Artemis, not looking up form her plate, said," Nice hair Sirius. Only thing is that purple isn't much of your color."  
  
Sirius turned beat red, stopped and whispered," Tonight. Midnight. Out by the lake. Be there."  
  
Artemis turned around to see him and answered," Sure thing Black. Or should I say, Purple?"  
  
James tugged on his robes and they left.  
  
Kate said in worried tones," I don't think you should go. It might be dangerous, and the rule says no going out after hours-"  
  
"And since when," asked Artemis," have I EVER followed the rules?"  
  
I said," She's got you there."  
  
Kate still looked worried but didn't press the matter.  
  
First class we had that day was Tranfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Artemis wanted to sit in the back but Kate and I protested. So in the end we sat in the front row. As we were trying to transfigure beetles into buttons we heard a commotion behind us. I turned to find the Marauders showing of by turning all the beetles around them into buttons. I scowled and nudged Artemis.  
  
Artemis was jabbing her wand desperately at her beetle saying the incantation. But was still having no luck at all.  
  
"Damn-you-beetle-change!!!"  
  
"Arty."  
  
She looked at me and I gestured my head behind me. She looked towards the boys and scowled. She then nudged Kate who turned and Arty gestured towards the boys also. Kate glared at the boys.  
  
Then all three boys leaned back on their chairs and smirked with the exception of Remus. Remus was reading a book. James was talking to a pretty blonde girl with green eyes and Sirius was telling a story to a bunch of fellow Gryffindors.  
  
Kate smiled and mouthed," Watch this."  
  
And she swished her wand in the direction of the boys. There were three yells as the boys' chairs simultaneously fell to the floor. The whole class laughed as the three boys stood up and blushed. Artemis patted Kate on the back and said, "You have some potential yet!"  
  
Kate gave a triumphant smile and went back to the homework she had started early.  
  
Next class was Flying Lessons with the Slytherins. Artemis practically ran to the next lesson.  
  
"Hurry up! I've been wanting to fly since I was five! I NEED to fly!"  
  
Kate replied," You don't NEED-"  
  
Artemis grabbed Kate by the shoulders and said," YES I DO!"  
  
I laughed as Artemis raced into the courtyard where the instructor, Madame Griselda, stood. She had dark brown hair a purple eyes that glittered in the sun.  
  
"Alright, Alright! Everyone find a broom!" she shouted to the chattering class.  
  
Everyone obeyed obediently and found a broom.  
  
"Now stick out your hand over the broom and shout 'Up'. Your broom should immediately rise into your hand."  
  
All around me people were shouting 'Up'. Some were having their brooms zoom into their hand, others had them rise slowly and some had no such luck at all.  
  
I shouted, "Up!"  
  
The broom came up relatively fast and I looked towards Kate.  
  
Her face was red with anger and she was yelling at her broom.  
  
"YOU STUPID BROOM! I SAID UP 10 BLOODY TIMES!!!"  
  
I laughed and she said," Shut your mouth before I shut it for you."  
  
I then turned to Artemis who had her broom too. Artemis was resisting laughing by the looks of it and was failing miserably. I looked towards the boys and noticed all three had their brooms. Artemis seemed to have noticed too for she whispered," Well at least their brawn makes up for their brains."  
  
I smiled and nodded as Madame Griselda taught us how to mount and dismount our brooms. And after we were allowed to practice amongst ourselves. So I led Kate and Artemis to a far corner and tried to get my broom up again. Kate finally got it but Artemis had a bit of trouble.  
  
"Up," she shouted and the broom zoomed up and started to whack her over the head.  
  
"ACK!"  
  
Artemis ran around in circles as Kate and I fell to the floor in laughter.  
  
Artemis screamed," A little help here guys!!!"  
  
I sat up and said," Free-*gasp*-zio!"  
  
The broom froze and Artemis ran to hide behind me. Madame Griselda walked over and said," I apologize ladies. I've been meaning to chuck this broom out."  
  
Artemis gave her an incredulous look as she dragged the broom away.  
  
"And of COURSE I get the retarded broom!"  
  
"Of course," I said.  
  
She whacked me over the head.  
  
There was a sudden rush of wind as something brown and black zoomed past. I gave a small scream and looked up. I saw James and Sirius zooming overhead laughing their heads off. I scowled trying to slow the beating of my heart from the sudden fright. Artemis just stared at Sirius with deep dislike.  
  
The bell rang and I yelled at Kate overhead," Kate! The bell- KATE!!!"  
  
I screamed her name as I saw Sirius and James heading straight for her at top speed. She turned but it was too late, the boys zoomed past and she lost her grip. It was like slow motion, I saw her lose her grip and fall towards the ground. I felt my throat nearly tear as I screamed. Artemis ran to get under her. Kate was about to fall into her hands but a blackish brown blur swooped down and caught Kate. I didn't even realize I closed my eyes until I opened them. And I felt my stomach drop with relief.  
  
Remus had caught her. He was hovering a few feet off the ground with her in his arms and she was clinging to his shoulders with all her might. He descended and Artemis and I ran towards them. I hugged Kate and as did Artemis.  
  
I turned to Remus and gushed," Oh my god Remus! That was amazing! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
And out of nowhere I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. He blushed and said in a small voice," Um, it was no big deal Lily."  
  
Kate was shaking and I realized the bell had rung. I put my arm around Kate and led her towards the Great Hall.  
  
Kate said she wasn't feeling so well and I understood. I told Artemis to take her out by the lake as I got some snacks from the table.  
  
I had just grabbed some turkey sandwiches and turned the corner to go outside when I ran into a tall boy with sleek blonde hair and gray eyes.  
  
He grimaced and said," Don't touch me, filthy mudblood."  
  
I didn't know what that meant but it didn't sound very nice. I was about to tell him to apologize but a boy's voice from behind me said," Apologize to her. Now."  
  
I looked behind me and nearly gasped. It was a boy about 1 year older than me. He had shaggy blonde hair a sparkling blue eyes. He was incredibly tall and had a voice that was really silky.  
  
Ya wanna know what I was thinking?  
  
DAMN! THIS BOY IS FINE!  
  
Ahem.... on with the story...  
  
The boy with gray eyes raised an eyebrow and said," Me? Apologize to a mudblood?"  
  
The Hot Guy walked up to the boy and said," Do not call her a mudblood. Now apologize."  
  
The boy's hand went towards his pocket but the Hot Guy beat him to it. The wand was pointed at his face and the Hot Guy said, "Apologize."  
  
The boy mumbled an apology and sulked off. I stood rooted to the floor as the guy turned and said, "Don't mind what those Slytherins tell you. I'm Alex Parc. Who are you?"  
  
I couldn't say anything. Think you stupid girl think! What's you name!?  
  
"L-"  
  
That's it! Say it! Lily Evans! L-I-L-Y E-V-A-N-S!  
  
"Lily Evans," I a squeaky voice I didn't recognize.  
  
Smooth move Stupid.  
  
He gave me a smile that could melt any girl's heart and said," Nice to meet you Miss Evans."  
  
"You can call me Lily," still not able to get rid of the voice.  
  
"Lily then. What house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
He smiled and said," I thought so. You seem pretty brave when he said that to you. I'm a Ravenclaw. Second year. You?"  
  
"First."  
  
I smiled not wanting this stupid voice to ruin my life any further.  
  
The bell rang and I was brought back to reality. Artemis was waiting for the sandwiches!  
  
"Sorry! Got to go! See ya around Alex!" I raced out into the grounds.  
  
Artemis was laying on the floor moaning," Food... must... have... FOOD!"  
  
I threw her a sandwich and she sprung up," Ooh! Sandwiches! Yum!"  
  
Kate was sitting indian style under the tree. She stood up and said, "We have History of Magic next. Then potions."  
  
I stood up and walked with her up to the castle. Artemis trailed after us singing.  
  
History of Magic was a bore. Me and Artemis passed notes the whole time.  
  
*note*  
  
Arty: So, Lils, what's up?  
  
Lil: The sky of course.  
  
Arty: I mean what's up with you.  
  
Lil: Oh. Nothing. Waiting for something interesting to happen.  
  
Arty: Did you see Kate? She's actually still awake! AND she's taking notes!  
  
Lil: Wow. Of course the most boring class is her favorite.  
  
Arty: Seriously.  
  
Lil: So, did you see the bulletin board?  
  
Arty: Lils. You know I don't look at stuff like that.  
  
Lil: That's true. Anyways, there going to be three balls each year we're here! And all years are able to go!  
  
Arty: Woo...  
  
Lil: ... you know you're excited.  
  
Arty: No. Not really. It's gonna be the same as any other time I've been with guys. They see me as "just a friend".  
  
Lil: Good thing is. New School, new boys, new you.  
  
Arty: What if I like the old me?  
  
Lil: Shut up and listen!  
  
Arty: Yes ma'am...wait there's the bell! Too bad. So sad. Let's go!!!  
  
I glared as Artemis raced out of the class. Kate came up beside me and asked, "What's up with Arty?"  
  
I sighed and answered, "Nothing much."  
  
Kate nodded and followed me out of the class.  
  
We met up with Arty at the entrance of the potions classroom. She was staring at the ceiling.  
  
The classroom door opened and a nice looking lady with auburn hair and brown eyes said, "Welcome first years! This is Potions! Everyone inside so we can get started."  
  
Artemis whispered, "She is WAY too perky."  
  
Kate answered," Seriously."  
  
I walked in and took a seat in the back and so did Artemis and Kate. Artemis was doodling on a piece of paper through all the instructions for the potion. And as soon as the professor said," Start." She turned to me and said," Lils... lily lilykins... what do we do?"  
  
I shook my head and pointed to the board.  
  
Artemis looked and said, "Oh. Shut up."  
  
And she took out the ingredients.  
  
Later that night all three of us sat on the couch in front of the fire and we were talking.  
  
Kate was pleading with Artemis," Arty. Please, PLEASE don't go!"  
  
Artemis looked offended," And let them think I'm a wuss! NEVER!"  
  
I said," She has to have a secondary wizard or whatever. I read that in the text."  
  
"Yeah I do," she said looking thoughtful. "I choose Lils."  
  
"Oh my goodness," said Kate looking towards the ceiling," You've both gone mad."  
  
Artemis glared and said," Well I, unlike you, have some sort of dignity!"  
  
Kate replied," Well I, unlike you, will probably stay in school all 7 years and not get expelled and become some loser scraping to get by!"  
  
Artemis and her argued a long time. Finally Kate stormed off to bed leaving Artemis winded and angry.  
  
"How dare she! I'm going wether she likes it or not!"  
  
It was 20 minutes to midnight and I sat awake waiting for the signal. A single spark flew into my hangings and I took action. Artemis was waiting outside the door when I came out. She put a finger to her mouth and gestured for me to follow her. I followed her out into the common room.  
  
She pulled out a cloak that looked like woven water. She said," It's an invisibility cloak."  
  
I nodded and got under. We slowly made our way to the Entrance Hall and only stopped when Peeves was hovering around. We made it out and Artemis whipped the cloak off.  
  
Artemis squinted her eyes towards the lake and said," Just as I thought. Late."  
  
I glanced around the grounds feeling my stomach flutter. This was a bad idea. I shouldn't of agreed. My parents are SO going to kill me!  
  
"Come on," I heard Artemis say, and I felt her drag me towards the lake. We stood there for five minutes, until finally there was a rustling around us.  
  
Artemis whispered," Invisibility cloak..."  
  
And Sirius and James appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Smarty Arty is smart after all."  
  
I felt my heart beat faster. This was DEFINITELY not a good idea! Sirius' hair was still purple and he looked livid. I looked to Artemis and she was the same. They were staring each other straight in the eye. Artemis took out her wand and twirled it in her fingers.  
  
"Ready Purple?"  
  
Sirius whipped out his wand and said," Ready Smarty."  
  
And spells went flying.  
  
A spell went straight towards my head and I ducked and threw myself to the ground. I looked in front of me and my eyes locked with James'. He was on the floor also and he looked a bit scared. I was scared also.  
  
"FLIPENDO!"  
  
There was a scream, a crunch and silence...  
  
I looked up and saw Artemis' still body leaning against a tree. There was blood trickling down the side of her lip and there was a deep gash on her cheek.  
  
"NO!"  
  
I ran to her side feeling the warmth of my tears trickling down my cheeks. I put her arm over my shoulder and heaved her up. I slowly made my way up to the castle. My insides were writhing with anger. How could he! That little bastard probably killed my best friend in the world.  
  
James came along side me and tried helping but I yanked Artemis away from him," Leave her alone."  
  
My voice was as cold as ice and dripping with venom.  
  
He looked startled at my reaction and rumpled his hair and said to the floor," I apologize... for everything."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
By the way. HAPPY NEW YEAR YA'LL!!!! 


End file.
